Temples of Kaimetsu-Uo
The Temples of Kaimetsu-Uo housed the quiet, contemplative monks Book of Earth, p. 112 who followed the path of the Mantis Clan founder Kaimetsu-Uo. There were three recognized Temples of Kaimetsu-Uo. Way of Shinsei, p. 36 History Origin A small sect of monks of Fortunist monks, who dwelt near Otosan Uchi, studied Kaimetsu-Uo's tale. Eventually these monks petitioned the Emperor Hantei Genji to grant Kaimetsu-Uo the status of Fortune of Serenity, but their request was denied. The monks accepted the Emperor's judgement gladly and officially named their order after Kaimetsu-Uo's memory. The monks claimed Kaimetsu-Uo's greatest acts were due to his need to seek peace and harmony, rather than conflict. Book of Earth, pp. 111-112 Kaze-Do A weak and starving man appeared at the gates of a temple, asking for permission to stay. What he saw of the next few weeks astounded him - the monks were so intent on meditation that they neglected all else, and the man, called Togashi Kaze, decided to help them. He showed them the simplest kata of kaze-do, claiming it was another type of meditation. Quickly the monks took to martial art, combining it with their meditation techniques. They founded a new sect of Shinseism and called themselves the Monks of Kaimetsu-Uo. They were the only true source of Kaze-do wisdom after the death of its creator. Way of Shinsei, p. 34 Seeking Purification They were one of the most active of the Fortunist monastic orders in the Empire. They did not initiate violence, but they did respond to it in kind. They were prohibited from bragging or intimidation and tended to focus purely upon unarmed combat. They studied purification, seeking to free themselves from the corruption of the mortal realm. They also looked to purify the world around them, seeking those who would inflict unjust suffering and put an end to their misdeeds. More than one bandit gang, corrupt magistrate, gaki or other evildoer had been stopped by a roving band of monks of Kaimetsu-Uo. As such, the Order of Kaimetsu-Uo was extremely popular amongst the heimin and non-samurai classes. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 251 Many of its adherents were mendicant monks. Secrets of the Empire, p. 167 The Order of Kaimetsu-Uo was something of an oddity amongst the monastic sects as it placed nearly equal value upon the Shintao and teachings of Shinsei as it did with the worship of the Fortunes. Beliefs on Kaimetsu-Uo They viewed Kaimetsu-Uo very differently from the Mantis, believing he chose to leave the Crab despite his superior claim to the Championship out of respect for his fathers wishes. He embraced a life of hardship in the Islands of Spice and Silk searching for his own destiny, and accepted wisdom from a source that the Empire mostly distrusts; the koumori, wise bat-spirits from Chikushudo. The believed enlightenment came from conciliation and peace with others. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 232 Temples The single Temple of Kaimetsu-Uo eventually became many temples, most of them dotting the coasts of the Empire. There were three major temples considered to be a part of the Temples of Kaimetsu-Uo, one in each of the lands of the Crab, Lion, and Mantis, being the last one the Kaimetsu-Uo Seido. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 18 During the Age of Conquest they expanded to the Colonies. Setting a Course, by Nancy Sauer Original Temple The first temple devoted to Kaimetsu-Uo was built folowing his death, and Kaimetsu-Uo's Blade was enshrined there. Four Winds, p. 167 School The primary teachings and devotion of the Temples of Kaimetsu-Uo were the Fortunes, but things such as defense and juijutsu were also taught. Known Technique * The Path of Purity See also * Order of Kaimetsu-Uo/Meta Category:Holdings of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Schools of the Brotherhood of Shinsei